


Right There

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discovery Kink, M/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gotta be quiet, Dean,” Sam whispers, looking down at his brother as he slips his cock deep inside Dean’s tight little hole, “Don’t want Bobby to hear us, do you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right There

“Gotta be quiet, Dean,” Sam whispers, looking down at his brother as he slips his cock deep inside Dean’s tight little hole, “Don’t want Bobby to hear us, do you?”

Dean shakes his head and lets out a quiet whimper, eyes rolling back as the head of Sam’s cock drags over his prostate. He’s on his back at the top of the stairs, head hanging off of the top one as Sam fucks him slowly, making Dean hold back sobs and whines of pleasure. He needs more but they can’t risk being too loud, Bobby’s right downstairs, right in the kitchen. Dean can smell bacon and eggs, hear the sound of it sizzling in the pan while Bobby hums to himself completely out of key. It’s so close, so risky, but Sam had him pinned, got his jeans down just over his ass and folded him in half so he could slip inside.

“Bobby could walk around the corner any minute,” Sam breathes, still moving his hips, “what if he needs to get something from upstairs? He would see your pretty flushed face, eyes rolling back because of how much you love having your baby brother’s cock inside you.”

Dean whines, biting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut as he focuses on keeping himself quiet. But he pants, pushing his hips down into Sam’s thrusts as much as he can to get himself there, so close, so fuckin’ close. And Sam lets out soft grunts as he picks up the pace a little, even he doesn’t wanna risk being caught, but he pushes right against Dean’s prostate and Dean’s lips part on silent moans, eyes going wide and back arching upward as he comes, a short, cut off “ah!” sound escaping from his throat.

Sam moves a little faster as his eyes focus on Dean, watching his face as he comes and he’s not far behind, shooting inside his brother and pulling him up as soon as they’re both done, dragging Dean to the bathroom to clean them up before they head downstairs. But even in the bathroom, Sam takes his time wiping Dean down, kissing along the side of his neck as he cleans off Dean’s stomach and ass, and Dean leans back against his brother, sleepy and relaxed.

“We are never doing that again,” Dean whispers and Sam laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at titles part 2


End file.
